The Lost Princess
by Susiewritesbooks
Summary: A story about a character of my own creation, Alexia and her emerging romance with Quinn. Will involve a REAL storyline I love the Quinn/ Hunter Romance but wanted to have a play with it! Rated T because of coarse language and scenes to come in the future
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Obviously I don't own the Characters (well only Alexa) or the seires but i'd like to think I own this plot.**

**I love the Drake Chronicles and while I LOVE the Hunter/Quinn romance I wanted to play around with it a little bit.**

**The first chapter is pretty short, sorry about that they'll only get longer. :P**

**This is my first fanfiction so any constructive criticism would be appreciated!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1

Alexa

Why do I always have to get ill at the most annoying times? One week till my birthday, one week till Christmas freakin' day and I have to get rushed to hospital.

I swear my parents are acting like it's my fault, as if! Do they really think I enjoy falling asleep in the middle of class, falling over and giving everyone a full view of my underwear. Well I've learned my lesson, no more skirts!

So here I am sitting in bed while Junior doctors look over their clip boards at me like I am E.T. I can assure you I'm not.

Now you maybe wondering why they're looking at me, which is a very good question, my answer:

I'm tired. They're answer: I'm dying.

Well it doesn't seem like I'll be having a sweet 16 party anytime soon!

But now I'm reading a book, pretending I don't care that they're looking at me like they've just found the lost tomb of Alexander the Great. Plus it's always fun listening on peoples conversations as they discuss the subject of convincing your parents to let them cut you open, on your surprisingly-fast-approaching death, to find whats wrong with you.

I've said it before and I'll say it again all they have to do is ask! I'm tired, I need to sleep and that's it, but no I'm hooked up to a IV eating into my parents medical allowance.

One good has come of being forced to lie around for weeks, a cute boy. Now before you judge me: He. Is. Gorgeous. And while I agree that after a week in a room by yourself an elf would probably look hot, but he is other-world-abercrombie-model gorgeous. Oh and his names Quinn.

He's also seemed genuinely concerned when I mentioned that it was nearly my birthday, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, it was slightly odd. So's the fact that he keeps taking the piss out of my obsession with the supernatural. He says that he know's Hunter and keeps bugging me asking me how well I know her, if I know **everything **about her as if I hadn't know her my entire life... As if he knew something I didn't.

**Chapter 2 coming up soon. If you enjoyed a review would be nice! I'll update soon if there is any demand!**

**Sorry again for the lenghth!**

**Susie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy! (It's longer!)**

Chapter 2

Quinn

"She's turning," I muttered into my phone.

"Are you sure?" Dad replied, he was at the Royal courts, and the last thing we needed was for a newly turned vampire to be left to roam a hospital. Even if she was a cute nearly turned vampire.

"Quinn?"

"Um, yeah she's definitely turning, her eyes have changed since yesterday and the doctors say she was complaining about the sun again."

"Can you get her out?" his voice was calm, but I could tell he was worried.

"I can try but I doubt it. She has doctors hovering around her every second of the day, monitoring her and stuff."

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed. "Your going to have to sneak her blood."

"I don't think so paps," I snorted, can you imagine? What a nice birthday present _'Hi Alex, heres a dead person!'._ I don't think so.

"Why not?"

"'Cause..."

I could almost see him rolling his eyes.

"If you don't do something imagine all the people who are going to die! We can't make people forget things and if the whole world knows we exist our covers blown!"

"Yeah well at least lucy could finally launch her campaign about us having a condition like diabetes," I joked trying to keep the conversation light. It would also result in us having to hide in a cave for the rest of our lives. Which means no girls.. I think I would die.

"Quinn," his voice was stern, he was only going to accept one answer so there was no point wasting my time arguing plus, Isabel has asked me to meet her as she was 'lonely' and as far as I could remember she was hot.

"Whatever, I'll do it."

"Good."

I hung up and was already dialling Isabel.

"Hello?" she picked up on the second ring.

"It's Quinn," she giggled flirtatiously, I smirked.

"So.. Do you wanna meet up?" She had make her voice significantly lower, probably trying to be sexy.

"You bet, I'll be there in 45 at yours."

"So long?" I could tell she was pouting.

"Yup, I'll see you, bye!"

"Bye mwah."

I shook my head it was hard being this hot, it was like a full time job.

I stuck my head around Alexis's door, she looked up from her book, the doctors from their notes. She smiled but it was kind of a 'finally you arrived' smile, I grinned back and winked. She looked like shit and I'm guessing she knew that because she was giving me her best I-dare -you glare, my grin just got bigger. Her glares were nothing like my Moms, but then again she was at the weakest point in her life. I'd have to watch out for her later. Well if she didn't die that is.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she said to the doctors gesturing to the door.

"But Miss. Glenwood..." A young doctor tried to argue.

"I assure you if I die Quinn will answer all your stupid questions. Won't you Quinn?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted her. She rolled her eyes.

"But.."

"I'm stable and I want to talk to Quinn. Deal with it." She interrupted.  
>The young doctor looked defeated, he hadn't tried very hard but I guess he knew just like I did that it was a lost cause.<p>

I sat down. "Hey, how are you?" I asked.

She leaned back smiling gently. "As you know I'm perfectly fine." she raised her voice so she could be heard outside. "And I should be let home, so I can die in peace for the simple crime of being tired!" She lowered her voice. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"So... how long can you stay?" she asked carefully, not wanting to give herself away. But I of course could hear her increased heart rate, the machines in her room seemed to be able to too.

I grimaced. "Not that long, I've got a date."

She raised an eyebrow. "You guys must be pretty serious you have several dates a day."

"Well..." I started.

She re-raised her eyebrow.

"I'm not actually in a relationship." I felt it was crucial she understand this.

She frowned slightly, her eyes calculating, her lips pursed. If you looked past the unwashed hair she looked hot, sexy even and really smart.

"Explain," she said simply.

"Well, because, you know, I am so gorgeous..."

"And so modest," she replied, her lips squeezed together to keep from laughing. Again she looked cute.

I smirked. "That too, well lets just say I am called a heartthrob around town."

She rolled her eyes. "I guessed as much."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes again, and to my surprise her heart rate didn't pick up.

"I have friends and the internet at my disposal, Quinn Drake."

"I'm impressed, Alexis Glenwood." She grimaced. "What don't you like it? I think it's hot."

"Well, you would. Anyway I made you a card." She handed me an envelop.

I felt my face light up like a 7 year olds, she laughed.

"Go on open it, it's not much."

I ripped open the envelope and burst out laughing. It read-

**Happy X-mas!**

**You Vampire Hater!**

With a cute illustration of me strangling a shiny vampire she'd labeled Edward Cullen, who ever that was...

Inside was the usual with a couple of bigger words.

_Dear Quinn,_

_I hope you have a wonderful Christmas!_

_And a Happy New Year!_

Then written slightly lighter.

_Lots of love,_

_Alexis x_

"Thanks," I grinned. "I got you a gift too."

She blushed and started. "Oh no you didn't.."

"Well I did so deal."

I hander her the box, which she started slowly unwrapping, doing the whole 'saving the paper' routine. I just watched her, realising how much I wanted her to like it.

Finally she opened the box, her eyes widening comically and then blinks a couple of times as if checking it was real.

"OMG!" She squealed wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled back. "It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!"

"More beautiful than me?" I teased but I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. She liked it, good.

She hugged me again, I had time to hug her back this time. I could feel her ribs. I pulled back.

"Have you been eating?" I frowned.

"I've just been off my food lately," she huffed.

More unneeded proof that she was turning.

"Nah it's okay, Once you get out I'll just have to take you to a restaurant to fatten you up!" She smiled wickedly, I liked this smile.

She turned around and lifted up her hair, giving me the necklace.

"I'm a total klutz," she said in explanation.

I put on the necklace, and watched as she examined it. She opened it up and stared at me incredulously.

"Is this your phone number?"

I grinned. "And that," I pointed to some writing. "Is my address."

She shook her head.

I checked my phone, I should have left 5 minutes ago.

"I gotta go."

She looked a bit disappointed, but nodded.

"Thanks for the necklace. Have a good christmas, and date." She made her eyebrows do the mexican wave.

"You too, and I will." I smirked, then remembered by Dad's request. "I'm going to try and visit tomorrow, but if I can't and you... Uh... feel weird, your teeth especially, and you get hungry for.. something, then promise you'll call me?"

"Your acting weird," she said giving me funny looks.

"Promise me, Alex." I grabbed her arm.

"Okay fine, chill chill!"

"Say it!"

"I promise to tell you if I feel weird."

I got up to leave. "Good. Have a good Christmas and call me!"

"Okay bye, see you. Don't keep your 'friend' waiting."

"Bye."

"Bye." She waved me away and promptly fell asleep. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd been this pathetic when I had been going through the change.

Once I was out of the hospital I took a shortcut through the forest to Isabel's house and was greeted with a full on kiss and a hand pulling me up to her bedroom. I didn't mind that Isabel wasn't very talkative, sometimes actions speak louder than words. Sometimes.

**Hm... Hope that was okay. Was it too long? If you enjoyed R&R to boost my ego.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Susie**


End file.
